


(Not titled yet)

by Lunarshrooms



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarshrooms/pseuds/Lunarshrooms
Summary: This is an AU set twelve years prior but with a twist.Dale Isn't married. Though still lives next door, but with his Dad instead. He's also the one to get pregnant by John, with Joseph. And what of Nancy? She's the lesbian we deserve but never got.Then we have OT3 business with Hank, Peggy, and Dale.
Relationships: Hank Hill/Dale Gribble/Peggy Hill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	(Not titled yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story!

Dale could feel a painful lump begin to form in his throat as he stared down at a pare of thick blue lines that appeared on the store bought pregnancy.

Running a shaky hand through his sandy blond locks as he took a step back from the sink. Dale could feel the familiar sour taste as bile rise to his esophagus, then with haste spun around and fell heavily to his knees in front of the toilet. He heaved with force into the bowl, and gripping the rims of the teal seat so hard it made his knuckles turn white.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and then along with a muffled voice.

"Sweetie? Are you doing alright in there?" His Dad, Bug Gribble asked. Voice thick with concern.

Dale felt his heart drop and immediately he stopped himself from coughing and gagging, the scratchy and disgusting taste made his eyes tear up out of pain. He quickly grabbed the pink and white stick, but not without failing a few times. He threw it into the trash, covering it with toilet paper to cover the evidence.

And then with what little strength he had left, he collapsed back next to the bowl and gently placed his cheek against the cool porcelain.

Bug got nervous when he didn't get an answer back, debating on if it would be rude to barge in or not, but decided to anyways. After all there could be something wrong with his baby!

Slowly and carefully the elder opened the old wooden door, creaking loudly as it did so.

He put a hand over his face to be polite and waved his other hand around clumsily for the wall to help guide him, Bug cleared his throat and called out softly.

"Honey? Are you in here? Or, did you jump out of the window again..." The older man asked. Hoping to god he didn't have to file a missing people's report. Again.

But when Dale tried to speak, he could only let out a small gag, so he swiftly put his palm over his mouth to stifle back the vomit that threatened to come up.

Bug Furrowed his brows and split his fingers apart so he could peak through his hand. When he saw his son in this state, he went into full on Dad mode. With Quickness, Bug went for a rag and ran it under cold water. After squeezing the rough cloth, he knelt down next to Dale, moving his hair out of his face he placed it firmly over the younger man's forehead. Then continued to run his fingers through his son's hair in a soothing manner.

"Oh sweetheart! Goodness gracious, are you alright? Of course you're not... but I thought it would just be nice to ask..." His Dad rambled on.

Dale felt his body relax as the cold cloth his his skin, he still felt somewhat sick but a little less so with his Dad here. But the remembered the test in the bin, the very test that told him his life was going to change forever. 

"Daddy..?" Dale croaked, his tone small and raspy.

"Yes hun?" Bug asked, ceasing his rambles at the sound of his baby's voice.

"It's nothing, really. I just, had... too much to drink is all." Lies. All lies. He hasn't touched alcohol sense... that night. But it was all he could think of to say, he just couldn't stand the thought of the disappointment on his Dad's face. Not yet. And maybe if he hoped hard enough, he wouldn't have to at all.

"Oh, well... I'm upset with your choices, but I'm just glad you're alright." Bug smiled gently.

Dale returned it, but it didn't reach his eyes.

\----------

As the sun went down later that evening, a purplish hew was all that remained, with the occasional puffs of golden white moving along the darkening sky. Sounds of crickets chirping and a few backyard parties on the block were all that could be heard. 

Dale found himself standing on the back porch, a cig between his lips.

"Hay Dale!" A familiar and warming voice called out.

He looked over to see Peggy standing in front of the old oak fence, waving at him. He waved back to his friend and walked over to her.

"Woah there! You best put that out when you're around me now!" She laughed, wafting the smoke out of her face.

Dale raised a puzzled brow at that. "Why..?" He asked, taking the papery stick out of his mouth to speak.

"Well... I'm Pregnant!" She blurted out happily, unable to keep it contained anymore.

Dale felt his stomach drop at that. He had known that they've been trying for years, but now that it's finally happened... Something in him was overwhelmed with emotions that he hadn't felt in ages. Feelings that he long sense buried when Peggy and Hank got married. But now that they were having a baby, it was all coming back to haunt him.

"I found out today! I'm about two months along, and I think~ it might be a boy!" She continued on, before taking a small photo that turned out to be an ultrasound picture.

Dale smiled, taking a better look at the pic and let out a small laugh.

"Congratulations Peggy! That's great!" Dale smiled genuinely, but all the while fighting back the terrible heart ache in his chest.

Soon after he said that, Hank showed up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Hah, yep! And now I can finally start crafting that crib from those blueprints I made years ago!" He chuckled, the turned his head to look off into the distance.  
"Mahogany..." Hank mused.

Peggy hummed in agreement and snuggled closer to her husband.

"Sounds like one hell of a project!" Dale said, and then looked down at his cigarette in thought. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, you mentioned that I shouldn't smoke around you now... Sense you're pregnant. Why is that?"

"Thats because smoking can harm the baby!" Peggy said in a 'matter of fact tone'. The stopped herself from going into detail to ask. "Wait... Did you not know that? I mean, that information is on the pack of cigarettes."

Dale fluted and stuttered. "Pfft, of course I do! I just... wanted to see if you knew!" Then looked down at his watch, pretending to check it. "Wow, would you look at the time! Welp, I better get going. Later!" He said and before they had the chance to say anything back, the blonde made a hasty retreat back to his house.

\----------

Both Peggy and Hank watched in startlement as Dale booked it back to his house and shut the door behind him with unintentional force.

The couple looked at each other with the same confused expression, and without saying anything made their way back to their own home. Once Hank shut the sliding glass door and heard the click, he shut the blinds and turned on a lamp light.

Once that was done, he turned and saw Peggy sitting on the couch looking deep in thought. He sat next to his wife and let out a sigh.

"Hank? Does something with Dale... seem a bit off to you? She asked, looking over at said man.

"You think so too?" He asked, with a hint of relief in his words.

"We should find out what's going on, ." Peggy said, getting up and starting to pace.

Hank nodded, his eyes following her movement. "But how? You know him, he's paranoid as hell, how would we be able to get the answer if he never shows when anything is wrong? I mean trying to get any information from him would be like getting it out of a military officer." 

Peggy stopped mid step and turned.

"Then we'll just have to be sneaky!" She winked.

\----------

As Dale closed the door behind him, he slid down along it's wooden surface. And then reached into his back pocket to take out the pack of cigs and turned it around.

And wouldn't you know it, there it was in bold text right under the warning label. 'DO NOT USE IF PREGNANT'.

That made Dale begin to tremble in fear, 'oh god I smoked five cigarettes!' then placed a hand over his belly. Tears gathered around the rims of his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby... I didn't know these could hurt you!" He said, sniffing and quickly wiping the tears away before they had a chance to fall. And taking off his sunglasses to better dry his face.

Then with a scowl, gave the pack one last glance before throwing it across the room in a fit of rage. The box making a smacking noise as it hit gained the wall.

After settling down he looked down at himself, before lifting up his shirt and unzipping his pants; slightly pulling them down to see his stomach better. He hasn't looked down at himself in quite awhile... What was there to look at anyway?

He then took one hand and laid it over just below his navel and felt where the baby was growing at that very moment. It felt taunt and hard, not the normal way it should be. But then again, he wasn't pregnant before. He explored the area a bit more and could feel a slight bump formed, luckily for him it was still invisible to everyone else.

But for how long?

**Author's Note:**

> Further tags will be added once I add more chapters.


End file.
